


Black and Yellow

by SpicyCheese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, light bewildered disappointment with a hopeful ending, may I offer a short hogwarts au snippet to you in these trying times?, the sorting process did NOT go how she expected lol, yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: They say she tricked the hat. They say it in whispers as she passes, their words swirling around her like September wind, nipping at the back of her neck. It causes a shiver just the same but she’s grateful for their cowardice at least. If they said it to her face she might have to answer.orA short Hogwarts AU ficlet.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 42
Kudos: 267





	Black and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can thank Nataliawhite92 and her endless encouragement for this little nugget. I know I do- thanks bud!

*_*_*_*_*

  
  


They say she tricked the hat. The Gryffindors. They say it in whispers as she passes, their words swirling around her like September wind, nipping at the back of her neck. It causes a shiver just the same but she’s grateful for their cowardice at least. If they said it to her face she might have to answer. 

The Ravenclaws say she tricked it as well, but are slightly more direct. A note passed to her during Potions or as an aside after Charms. It’s almost worrisome, the way they’re more concerned with _how_ rather than why. Lena doesn’t answer, doesn’t have one, and they move on to the next puzzle easily enough. 

Her adoptive parents move on as well, but with far less subtly. They announce her apparent deception in a howler at breakfast the morning following the Sorting. They yell, loud enough for the centaurs in the forest to hear, that she was never really one of them in the first place and that she certainly didn’t need to worry about that in the future. 

Slytherins don’t accuse her of tricking the sorting hat, but their glares say everything. As if it wasn’t the other way around. As if the moment that moldy pointed thing touched her head and bellowed _HUFFLEPUFF,_ that _Lena_ wasn’t the one that was duped. As if the one element of this new chapter in Lena’s life she thought she could count on (as much as she dreaded it), wasn’t completely turned on its head. 

At the time, there was a collective gasp from the room and Lena might have been trapped in that vacuum of surprise indefinitely if it weren’t for the whistle, and then the clapping that followed. It started slow, just one lone person, but the rest joined in soon enough. Thankfully, like a homing beacon, instinct kicked in and Lena’s wobbly legs managed to guide her the rest of the way, to the long table of gold and midnight clad peers apparently welcoming her in.

And that’s the strangest thing of all. Since that very first moment the Hufflepuffs have said… well, they’ve said nothing. Well not _nothing_ , they actually talk to her quite a bit. About food and music and classes. They talk to her like she was anyone else and not someone who’s last name (now redacted) was practically synonymous with Slytherin (and evil). Like Lena hasn’t been completely mute since that first day, stuck so dumbfounded she’s lost the ability to know what to say.

That silence finally breaks a week later. After a week of waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her new housemates to finally ask her how or why she tricked the Sorting Hat, Lena is the one that says something. She has to know. 

She chooses the blonde 2nd year, the one who’s whistle of celebration broke the silence that first terrible moment. The one who’s beaming smile always seems to soften to something more gentle when she talks to Lena. The one they say is the youngest Keeper their team has ever had. 

The one they say is the _Chosen One_. (Lena hears the whispers as well.) 

Lena catches the girl in the common room, the question tumbling out as if Lena hasn’t been desperately trying to swallow it from the first moment that wretched hat was placed on her head. 

“We trust the hat. And you,” the girl says with a shrug, as if it were easy (could it really be as easy as that?) 

“Wanna grab a pumpkin pasty from the kitchen with me?” the girl adds, rubbing the back of her neck as if _she_ was the one that should feel awkward instead of Lena. “If you tickle the pear on the painting _just_ right, they’ll let you in at any hour pretty much.”

Lena says nothing, but she nods, and the two of them make their way downstairs

After that, Lena still doesn't say much but when she does her voice doesn’t shake as it used to. Doesn’t waiver quite as much. Maybe the trick all along was to listen to the voice _inside_ , rather than the ones around her. That small one that’s always insisted that she’s good, that she wants to _do_ good, wants to help the whole world. 

“I hear there’s a magic mirror around here,” Kara says, crumbs tumbling to collect on her gold and black striped tie. “They say it shows you your heart’s desire. Pretty interesting huh?”

Sitting on the steps outside the kitchen with her new friend, passing a cold bottle of pumpkin juice back and forth and trying not to notice the butterflies that flutter in her stomach each time their fingers touch, Lena wonders what a mirror like that might show her. She wonders if it would simply reflect the scene as is. She wonders if she should say something to Kara. 

Maybe she will.

Maybe she’s been quiet about things long enough. 

*_*_*_*_*

  
  



End file.
